When testing computing and/or networking equipment, it is important to make sure that testing mimics real world scenarios and conditions. For example, when testing a router or server, it may be necessary to generate test traffic similar to real traffic including valid and invalid traffic. Fuzz testing or fuzzing is a testing technique that involves providing invalid, unexpected, and/or random data to one or more device(s) under test (DUT) or software therein. During testing, the DUT may be monitored to identify issues or problems associated with the fuzzed data. For example, a testing platform may send invalid, unexpected, and/or malformed packets to a DUT and may monitor the DUT for problems, such as crashes, failing built-in code assertions, or other unwanted behavior.
Conventional testing platforms have issues performing, managing, and/or analyzing fuzz testing. For example, a conventional testing platform may have difficulty continuing fuzz testing when a DUT experiences problems and/or may be unable to determine if and when fuzzed data actually caused the DUT to experience problems.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing fuzz testing functionality.